the new host
by AvidFaNYing
Summary: there's a new kid in school, and tamaki is escastic of having him in the host club. writing 4 the first time...pls review! :


Title: A New Host

Disclaimer: do not own any of the Ouran characters...would love to...but like they say life isn't fair.

Reason: anything to get out of doing my school project...XD

Add. Note: enjoy...first time posting on the net...very very uber nervous...go easy on me 

--

'Ha ru-chan!' the 18 year old senior cried before jumping into Haruhi's arms, causing her to struggle against the extra weight. 'Anoneh...there is a new boy in school!!! Tama-chan wants him to join the club!"

As Haruhi look at her senior she finds it harder to believe that he was actually 18, with the appearance of a 10 year old and a love for sweet things...Mitsukini Haninozuka was the loli-shota type of the club. Oh yes, the club...the club she was literally blackmailed into joining after breaking a _very_ expensive (and not to mention ugly) vase. But despite all that, she has learned to like the club and all who was in it (with a few exceptions of course). But she would rather die than admit that to anyone.

'Hunny-senpai, I don't care who joins the club...actually I pity that boy' and I did...anyone who has to go through Tamaki's consistent talking is worth being pitied for. I still have no idea why is he the so called "king" of this club.

'Ha...Haruhi...you didn't...mean that did you?' and speak of the devil. 'Daddy only wants the best for his daughter...Won't it be nice to have a new brother?'

'No...All I want to do is just clear off this debt and leave this place...'

Immediately upon saying this, he assumed his dejected pose using his finger to draw imaginary circles on the floor...

Haruhi sighed...and suddenly two pairs of arms grab her and pull her into a sandwich hug...with her in the middle.

'Tono' the two voices said

'Why would Haruhi need a brother...' one of the twins, Hikaru presumably

'When she has' Kaoru continued

'The both of us?' they said in unison squeezing her tighter in their already death-like grip.

The 'king' jumped up and said to them...shouted really...

'That!!! That is exactly why I want her to have another brother...you two would only corrupt her already not so innocent mind!!!"

That was obviously the wrong thing to say...to me anyway...

'Bullshit' I said

I heard a sharp intake of breath from Tamaki. It took him a second to respond.

'You see?!! Did you hear what she said?!! Mother!!! Look what the twins are doing to her!!!' he said running towards where the shadow king was sitting (as usual) typing on his pineapple laptop.

Kyoya shut his laptop before Tamaki would snivel on it...

'what now...' his glasses glinting in the sunlight so that it was impossible to see his eyes...which made him look even more the evil magistrate he already was.

'Our daughter just learned another word from those twins!!! And tell them...that this boy is prefect for a host!!! Make them see sense mother...!'

'Hey I learned that on my own!' I shouted to him, trying to detangle myself from the twins embrace.

Kyoya simply answered

'If you're so determined to get this boy...why don't you just get him? Haruhi and the rest don't seem to care. And it might help our profit to get another selection of host.'

Tamaki stared in awe of the evil shadow king.

'You are absolutely right! I'll go ask him now!!!' and he rushed out of the club without another word.

--

He came back later, rubbing his head and nearly in tears.

'Tama-chan...What happened?' Hunny asked looking at him with big watery chocolate brown eyes

'He said no...and he biff me...and he said no...'

'It's okay tama-chan...We'll help you, right?' he turned smiling at the rest of us

'Eh?' we all answered looking uninterested.

'_Right_?' Hunny glared at us...his other side resurfacing

All of us nodded...for fear of what hell would be aroused if we said no.

'Ok then!' he smiled again

Tamaki resumed his smiling idiotic king stance.

'Exactly! And now we must begin the preparations! Kyoya! Find out whatever you can about Riku Tsukenji...Hikaru, Kaoru spy on him and see what he's up to. Hunny, Mori...see if he has joined any clubs yet, and Haruhi...'

'Yes?'

'Go purchase a pink bunny suit and wear it to the club tomorrow...'

'What does that have to do with this?' Haruhi asks

'Don't ask questions just do what daddy says ok?'

'No...'

'Aah...the perverted king is back...'the twins said 'Haruhi stay clear!'

'Grrr...Don't you have missions to do?!!'

'Report back as soon as you find anything!'

--

Author's note: is it too short? Is it? Ah well...pls review! It means a lot to me...constructive criticisms are welcome too! Should I continue this?


End file.
